


Mi mentira mas Verdadera

by Bekh4kitty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Amor Verdadero, Amor y Odio, Caridad Bravo Adams, Daenerys es la que no sabe nada aqui, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, F/M, Jon es adoptado por Ned y Cat, Jon es goloso, Jon es un Stark por derecho propio, Jon no es hijo natural de Ned, Jon sabe algunas cosas, La mentira, Locura, Lujuria, Mentiras que pueden matar, Obsecion, Pelusa, Plagio mental y emocional, Quemadura no tan lenta, amor maternal emfermizo, autodestruccion, dany se hace la dificil, forma libre, no canon, pasion y tromento, prejuicio, quiero y no quiero, seducción, traumas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bekh4kitty/pseuds/Bekh4kitty
Summary: Cuando el amor es consumido por el odio.Historia inspirado a novela" La mentira " de Caridad Bravo Adams con personajes de la saga Canción de Hielo e Fuego de G.R.R.Martin.Au moderno non canónico y forma libre.Ninguno de los personajes y obras me pertenece.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Original House Stark male characte(s), Sansa Stark/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Finalmente regresó a sentir el calor atravesar su cuerpo, cogió entre sus manos la taza fumante e inhalar el exquisito aroma de café. Hace más de una semana que se había aventurado a la absurda búsqueda de su hermana, había pasado semanas desde su último correo y ahora, después de año en otro lado del mundo y su primera parada era en un lugar perdido en el mapa.

No que no le gustara viajar y conocer lugares nuevos, sobre todo si se trata de lugares pintorescos y naturales, sabía que la región del Valle era muy hermosa y completa con mares, montes, ríos y bosques, no le había sorprendido que su hermana se fueron mudados en una de sus ciudades, pero irse a un lugar tan aislado como las montañas de la luna, eso si que era extraño.

Que tenía que hacer una joven, en esas zonas donde las únicas actividades es productivas eran el leñame, la minería y el turismo, nada que ver con su carrera.Tiro un largo respiro y exhalo ruidosamente llamando a la atención de sus dos acompañantes, quien es la miraron preocupados ..

-Cuando llegaremos al poblado ese?

-No es ningún poblado señorita, es solo una encrucijada como esta, con una posada y unas cuantas granjas.

-He preguntado cuando llegaremos ....

El hombre llamado Grent le regalo una mirada molesta antes de responder - En unas tres horas señorita ... si el clima es clemente con nosotros.

-Y acelerar antes que nos sorprenda una tormenta o algo así!

-ugg ... señorita, sé que no conoce esta zona ... Las calles se hacen más estrechas y desgastadas subiendo y si suma la niebla ... mmm..como dicen, más vale despacio y llegar.

Daenerys resoplo como una niña pequeña, puso un puchero aburrido y de mala gana subió al auto y rezo en llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible.

🍃 * 🍃 * 🍃

-Me contrato para traerla al sur de las montañas de la luna y aquí la traje.

-Pero..pero! ...... Daenerys miró a su alrededor con temor,sintiéndose perdida y enojada consigo misma,por su imprudencia y partir sin antes organizar ese viaje loco en busca su hermana.

_'Por los siete infiernos!'_

-No me puedo quedar aquí, en medio de la nada y sola? -Preguntó asustada.Sus acompañantes se miraron entre ellos llegando a un silencio acuerdo ..

-Claro que no puede quedarse aquí, no la dejaremos sola de cualquier forma pero comprenda, este es nuestro trabajo y no podemos ..

-Tranquilo !, Comprendo perfectamente su posición y no se preocupe, pagare por sus servicios ....

-Entonces es mejor que nos metamos en marcha antes de que anochezca, Redfort es la ciudad más cercana a este punto, desde allí puede continuar su viaje a cualquier parte.

 _'¡Cualquier parte!'_ pensó Daenerys frustrada. Asintió sin preguntar nada más, simplemente tomo su puesto al interior del auto y se pusieron en marcha

El pueblo era pequeña y nada especial. Carecía de encanto y color, sino fuera del sonido de las campañas del septón y las hermosas y bien cuidadas flores de su plaza, cualquiera que sea el mar pasara por ese lugar diría que esta abandonado.

-Es esta cueva dorada? ..

-No señorita, esa aldea esta mas arriba-dijo el hombre del autobús- Este es el pueblo principal, Minas negras-Dijo el hombre señalando el letrero delante de nosotros.- Cueva dorada esta a unos 20 km de aquí en auto.

 _'Mierda! .. donde demonios te viniste a refundir Nys!_? ..... Mire a mi alrededor con cansancio. Había viajado desde redfort en autobús a Minas negras toda la noche, siguiendo el consejo de mis acompañantes Grent y Micah.

-Sabe donde puedo conseguir un pasaje hasta allí? ....

-Dentro a la oficina postal se ocupan de dar muchos servicios.

-vale, gracias-.baje del bus resignada a pasar otro día tonteando ...

-Que los siete la amparen señorita.

-Espere. Sabría decirme si ha escuchado de una cierta Rhaenys Martell,?

-Traigo y llevo gente, veo muchas caras y yo entero de pocos nombres .... le recomiendo buscar al Maestre Clydas o preguntar en el bar del centro, hay todos los habitantes de la zona y seguro alguien puede darle la información que necesita

El bus se alejo por la carretera hasta ser solo en un punto oscuro.Observo el pueblo con la absoluta sensación de soledad.Tras vacilar un instante, arrastro con fuerza su maleta y se fue en dirección del bar.

Todas las miradas estaban enfocadas en ella apenas ponían pie al interno del local. Podía escuchar los murmullos y las expresiones de curiosidad por el visitante extranjero ..

-Buenos días ....- saludo una joven detrás del bar.

-Podría informarme donde vive la señorita Martell ..... Rhaenys Martell ??

Los murmurios cesaron y algunas miradas se oscurecieron o se agacharon mientras que otras se congelaron mirando al vació. Parecía casi que había hablado en una lengua extraña o que le hubiesen salido tres cabezas de dragón. Un hombre de media edad, alto, corpulento, con claro rubor de embriagues acercándose al cantinero de manera torpe mirándome interrogativo ....

-Me podría ayudar señor? ..

-Rayder ...... Rayder es mi nombre ........ y no le voy a contar nada a nadie .... seguro no es nada bueno.

-Si la conoce por favor, dígame dónde encontrarla. Acabo de llegar de un largo viaje solo para verla, son semanas que no se nada de mi Hermana.

-Hermana !! ...- dijo sorprendido e improvisadamente su mirada se volvió iracunda.No dijo nada más, agarró su botella y se marchó a la mesa donde estaba sentado antes ..

-Acompáñeme, señorita, por favor ...- Una mano me sujeto por el brazo ..

-EH !? ...

-Por favor, venga conmigo, puedo decirle lo que quiere saber.

🍃 🍃 🍃

 _'_ La vi cruzar la calle de la estación de autobuses desde la plaza afuera del septon' .... 'Usted es la señorita Targaryen, supongo?' .... 'Rhaenys la estaba esperando' ......

_Ella la estaba esperando ....._

Sentía como si alguien la estuviera estrangulando. Tenía que ser una mala broma, de esas que le haces a alguien que no desea a tu alrededor o alguien que quieres matar de un ataque al corazón. '¡No! ... no puede ser..no es verdad! continuaba una repetición de una y otra vez, pero allí estaba, sentada en una esquina del lugar que supuesta mente su hermana llama hogar. Una especie de bungalow muy espartano con paredes amarillas mal pintadas, nada que ver con el gusto delicado de Nys.

Las palabras de aquel hombre seguía retumbando en su cabeza ... ' _Soy el Maestre Clydas, fui amigo de su hermana' ..._

_Ella me esperaba ...._

En principio, no perdí en cuenta el uso de esa palabra, al escuchar esa frase, en el tiempo pasado que podría ser enemigo por alguna razón, Nys era de carácter tranquilo y amigable, la terca de la familia era ella no su hermana por lo que no comprende el porque se peleará con un maestre al punto de no reconciliarse .....

_'No, nunca discutí con su hermana' ... 'Llevar a cabo su casa para que descanse y se refresque ..... después de que hablemos ....... No hay prisa .._

_Ella no pudo esperarle ...._

'-Se ha ido del pueblo?' - pregunte temerosa. Clydas la miro con angustia mientras responde un no con la cabeza. Entonces ella entendió, miro a mi alrededor buscando una cosa que le diera esperanzas y que desmintiera la amarga verdad, no tuvo éxito .......

_Ella ya no puede esperar a nadie ....._

🍃 🍃 🍃

-Llegué tarde! ... Tuve que haber partido días después de que no supe nada de ella ... Llegué demasiado tarde!.

-No querida, llegó cuando tuvo que llegar. Rhaenys se guarda muchas cosas, siempre le dije que no era saludable, que tarde o temprano la iban a abrumar.

-No entiendo ...... no ... entiendo ...

-Comprendo su dolor; la comunidad llegó a quererla bien, también se que usted era muy importante para ella.

-Eramos la única familia que nos quedaba en este mundo .....

-Me contó que cuando vuestra madre falleció, ella se hizo cargo de usted.

-Si, ella llegó mucho para que no nos separaran ... teníamos solo 4 años de diferencia pero yo todavía era menor de edad al tiempo, mi padre también estaba muerto, Nys estaba segura que me enviarían a un hogar de acogida o quien sabe dónde, por eso nos escapamos y refugiamos con sus padres paternos en Dorne, allá es posible obtener la emancipación a los 16 años sin mucha burocracia ......... lo obtuvimos! ..

-entiendo ...

-Era mi única familia cercana ,la única a la que realmente importaba....... y ahora estoy sola ...... porqué fue tan egoísta, porqué me abandono ?????

\- Cálmese pero no guarde su tristeza; no soy partidario de la bebida, pero no puedo negar que aveces ayuda al animo.Beba querida..beba ..

-Usted estaba en un bar lleno de borrachos.

-Sí , en cierto, pero no buscando copas, como le dije lo vi desde la plaza decidí seguirla e hice bien, ese lugar no es para damas.

-No soy una dama ....

-El hombre borracho que te dejó primero, es el único médico del pueblo, Mace Rayder,;es bueno en su oficio.Era amigo de tu hermana, más bien su esposa Dalla lo era.Pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos. Quizás sea bueno que se reúna con ella.

🍃 🍃 🍃

Documentos, joyas, papeles, viejas fotos familiares.Cosas obsoletas y ningún cuerpo al que llorar.Todo lo que queda de ella esta dentro de un viejo bolso negro, el mismo bolso que tantos años atrás le obsequio nuestra madre, un tesoro, un pedazo de Daenerys nunca se había sentido tan perdida, tan furiosa, tan atormentada.Qué había de ella sin su mejor amiga, sin la única familia.

Enterarse que su dulce hermana la había excluido de su vida y solo por insistencia de un perfecto desconocido la había vuelto a buscar, ocultándole cosas tan importantes, dejándola con tantas preguntas sin respuesta ... palabras que se perdieron en el viento, secretos que se esconderse al fondo de un oscuro abismo entre montañas malditas montañas. ¿Porqué irse de este mundo de una manera tan violenta? ¿Qué es lo que permite que la desesperación y la locura manejen nuestras acciones?

El marco destruido de una fotografía desaparecida y un pedazo de papel arrugado. Algunas líneas llenas de desprecio y humillación ..... odio ... ingratitud ... desamor ..

¿Quién te hace dejar atrás gente que te ama y respeta? ¿Quién te arrebata de una vida llena de oportunidades? ¿Quién se adueña deshonestamente de tus propios sueños y deseos? ¿Quién se aprovechas de tus capacidades y honestidad solo por diversión?

Una persona cruel ..... Cruel fue su amor, un punto de devorarla en lo bueno y en lo malo, tanto creyó en las promesas de aquel hombre ... ¡Su prometido! .... tanto creyó en poder sembrar, echar raíces y crecer con ese ser egoísta que solo crecer marchitarla ........El le dio una falsa felicidad..

Asesino!...

Ahora le tocaba a ella cargar con eso, con el triunfo y derrota, con los frutos del sacrificio que le costo la vida a su hermana con los pedazos rotos esperando de no romperse ella misma.

♠

-Ella no era la misma chica que tú alguna vez conociste - dijo la sra. Rayder.- Cuando Rhaenys llegó era vida pura, llena de ideas y esperanza, era tan grande su entusiasmo que hasta mi esposo convenció a apoyarla en uno de sus proyectos.

-¿Cuales proyectos? ... no creo que aquí haya tenido mejor suerte con su carrera que en la ciudad?

-No..no .... no del todo .... detenidos de las minas de boca Serpiente, cueva grande y cueva dorada.

-Minas !, Nys que sabia de minas?

-No se, Cuando llego tenia una valija llena de dinero y documentos. Al inicio se quedó en el pueblo, allí atendió la mayor parte de sus negocios, sabía como cerrar contratos, vendió la mayor parte de los terrenos cerca del valle, cueva grande y boca serpiente, fue entonces que se puso en contacto con mi esposo, como le dije, el ayudo a regatear el precio.

-Esto es una locura .... ¿Porqué venir hasta el culo del mundo a vender cuevas ... además, de donde saco una maleta llena de dinero?

-Rhaenys contó entre copas que ese dinero se lo confió su prometido y qu

\- Ella QUÉ?

\- Prometido, Pensé que se lo había contado, una cosa tan importante no puede ser ocultada.

-Al parecer sí ..... La única cosa que hasta ahora es que mi hermana vivía en una choza, miserablemente y sola ..- Gritó exasperada ..- Lo siento, es que tú me contactas cosas desconocidas e increíbles. Por favor continué.

-Como decía,el dinero y le dio la carta blanca para que administrara su dinero como mejor creyera. Rhaenys decía que el no era bueno con los números y no era una persona paciente y detestaba tratar con la gente....en algunas ocaciones ella reaccionaba y parecía volver a la realidad,me decía algo no estaba del todo bien,se quejaba que su novio era demasiado ocioso y ambicioso,pero luego volvía a su mundo de ensueño aclamando alabanzas de su amado,.Rhaenys tomo toda esta cosa como una especie de prueba de amor y confianza.......tu hermana estaba perdidamente enamorada,estaba convencida que una vez probada su valía él cambiaría por ella.

Cuando fue que dulce y soñadora Nys dejo de confiar en ella, cuando fue que se perdieron ... cuando?

-Perdón, pero ... ¿qué más sabe de ese novio?

-Tù hermana era muy reservada al inicio......Cuando regreso de la capital,estaba radiante con su enorme anillo en al dedo. Quizas fue la emoción y no pudo contenerlo,se abrió conmigo,me contó que se conocieron hace tres años,pero iniciaron su relación solo a mitad del año pasado.....ah si!... Que se conocieron el la casa de una familia noble,gente de dinero viejo....como se llamaba..!!..Dioses...son los de las industrias esas ....como.....era...ah si,si!.....Stark de Winterhell.

-Winterfell, No Winterhell ... se quienes son. Mi hermana trabajo para Ned Stark por un tiempo como asistente legal.su primer trabajo serio y pagado justamente, como solía decir.

-¿Sabes el nombre de ese tipo?

-No, es raro pero Rhaenys nunca lo mencionó.....Solo una vez, mientras miraba su retrato se refirió a el como 'mi lobo'.

-Entonces debe ser un Stark, solo los estar verdes son asociados con los lobos..........

Hablaste de un retrato,cual es,tu lo viste??

-Si,estaba dentro aquel marco ahora destruido,no se que fin hizo la fotografía a su interno -dijo pensativa...- De todos modos,se conocieron en el castillo y compartieron mucho tiempo juntos - suspiro.- Daenerys -Llamo la mujer mirándola con nostalgia .-Tu hermana estaba en el séptimo cielo con su compromiso...... Hasta que recibió esa carta,desde ese momento todo empezó ha irse en picada.Es increíble como una persona te puede acercar a la gloria y luego hundirte en el infierno......

\- De que esta hablando? ..... Sra. Rayder ..- siguió bruscamente Daenerys siguiendo la atención de la mujer.

-No se nisiquiera como decirte,no tengo el corazón para ...Es que .... Me duele a mi también, sabes, ella era mi amiga, aunque si por poco tiempo..yo ......

-Dalla por favor.-Daenerys sentía faltar el aire,se puso de pie y bebió otro trago de whisky..-Recuerda al hombre del retrato,como era él?

-Claro que recuerdo,la vi unas cuantas veces y aunque si la hubiese visto una sola no hubiera podio olvidarme de su rostro.Es de esos tipos de hombre que no puedes ignorar,muy apuesto...Podría decir que es un bastante guapo.

-Nys era hermosa e inteligente.La idea que haya dejado embelesar de una cara bonita y una gran polla me parece absurda...Esa no era ella....Ella no era tan débil.

Dalla se sonrojo ante el comentario,estuvo de acuerdo con Daenerys. Rhaenys era una mujer de un belleza sin tiempo y con mucha sustancia,era gentil,educada,independiente e inteligente....aun así,la situación se sentía tan retorcida.-Solo la gente con agallas y grandes ambiciones vienen a un lugar olvidado del mundo como este,sin pensarlo mucho. Trabajas incansablemente y ves los resultados o renuncias en el intento y te quedas por la vergüenza de volver atrás derrotado. Rhaenys vino y por un tiempo supo jugar el juego de manera brillante y Gano algunas partidas pero al final,no pudo seguir...Lo perdió todo.......Y todo por el amor obsesivo de un hombre.

-La carta...la mencionas dos veces, ¿sabes que decía ? ¿La leíste? -Dalla asintió con la cabeza sin poder mirarla a los ojos, se hundió en un llanto desconsolado.

🍃 🍃 🍃

" _Por lo mas sagrado, por mi vida, por tu vida,por el futuro que te fue robado, te juro hermana, te juro que aunque me arrastre al último de los infiernos, se va a arrepentir de haber nacido ... voy a cobrarle con la misma moneda "._

Aquí agrego algunas cosillas sobre los personajes principales de este capítulo:

_(Esto viene directamente de uno de mis borradores,osea,es en formato integral,...obsceno!)_


	2. Chapter 2

Como vivir tranquila después de todo lo ocurrido?. No podía dejar que el responsable de haber destrozado la vida de su querida hermana quedara impune ante su crimen?....Tomo todo de ella,la uso,la hizo añicos y luego la desecho como basura podrida.

' _Venda las propiedades,señorita Targaryen_ \- Habia dicho el Maestre Clydas.- _la mina es riquísima,ningún banco se dejaría escapar ese negocio,haría una gran fortuna'_

Si,una gran fortuna con un dinero manchado de sangre,la sangre de su hermana. Daenerys le habría dado buen uso a ese dinero.Lo usaría con la persona al que estaba destinado y gozarían juntos de el,si!..solo que ella castigaría al infame.

Apretó con fuerza el trozo de papel que tenia en mano.Era una tortura leer un y otra vez esas lineas tan venenosas,tan mortales .Se habían convertido en la vitamina que le daba la energía necesaria para seguir adelante....porque si!..ella seguirá adelante con su propósito..

_-'Entre en razón mujer!!...no puedes hacerte justicia sola, desquitarse es peor de lo que ha echo es hombre...podrías terminar en la cárcel ....y los dioses no te perdonarían. Deje que la justicia....la que sea se encargue de eso.'_

-' _Jamás_!'-respondió decidida. No deseaba y ni le interesaba el perdón de los Dioses. Castigaría y recibiría su propio castigo.

 _-La venganza solo te lastimara más de lo que ya estas,...renuncia a esas ideas......no seas soberbia....todo lo que das vuelve....._ _ESE HOMBRE VA A SUFRIR LO MISMO QUE SUFRIÓ RHAENYS'_

_-Finalmente hablamos el mismo idioma Maestre.....finalmente.'_

🍃 🍃 🍃

-Has sido tu ,verdad??- Y allí estaba de nuevo,su pan cotidiano,la habitual acusación sin cabeza y cola de todos los santos días. ' _Que habré esta vez?_ ',se pregunto a si mismo.Volteó para enfrentar a su acusadora,no que tuviera dudas de quien fuera o que tuviera ganas de verle la cara,solo lo hizo por respeto y cariño hacia su tío Ned. Tomo un profundo respiro,preparándose a lo que venía y pensando a que pensar mientra su adorable tía Catelyn daba lo mejor de si misma.

-Como puede ser posible que en todos estos años con nosotros y no hayas aprendido a comportarte como un hombre de bien.....pero que digo!! eso lo llevas en la sangre....Agradece a tu padre por ello...sinvergüenza,bastardo...tu eres igual ...

-Basta mamá!!-...se escucho una melodiosa voz chillar desde la puerta del jardín.-Porque siempre eres tan grosera e injusta con él,que te ha hecho?-

-A mi......nada – dijo la mujer mirándolo con arrogancia- Solo que este no es capaz de comportarse y sobre todo no deja de abusar de la buena voluntad de Jasen.....Sabes lo que ha hecho esta vez?...lo ofendió?...usa su lengua venenosa para herir su sensibilidad,solo por que es envidioso...

Jon pensó en cada palabra que decía su tía,si el se tuviera que quejar diría las misma cosas sobre ella. Sintió una mano aferrarse a su brazo derecho,Sansa,su prima estaba a su lado en su defensa como solía hacerlo,desde que volvió de la capital su amistad se había fortalecido aun mas de antes.El cariño y la lealtad siempre fueron fundamentales en su relación. Jon le froto las mano y vio como su tía fruncía el ceño,sabia muy bien que eso no lo estaba ayudando.

-De que manera he ofendido a Jasen esta vez??- preguntó aburrido.

Catelyn exhalo ruidosamente de sus narices,si hubiera sido un dragón abría echado humo.

-Vamos madre,todos sabemos que Jasen es un mameluco...porque no enfrenta a Jon directamente o se queja con papa,siempre corre a llorar y esconderse debajo de tus faldas- Fue Sansa la que hablo primero

-Sans,déjalo..en serio,no tiene caso..

-hablas así por... es su mala influencia...es por eso que nunca lo quise cerca de ustedes.........Como te atreves ha decir esas cosas de Jasen,con lo el te quiere..

-AH!! entonces es eso-dijo Sansa cansada.

-Si,es siempre eso.......Este - Exclamó la mujer señalando al joven con desprecio- Siempre se roba tus atenciones,no le deja ni una posibilidad al pobre niño....lo hace sentir inferior,inadecuado...como si no valiera nada.

Sansa se quedó boquiabierta y Jon rodó los ojos hacia atrás. Cada palabra que la mujer había pronunciado eran absurdas .Jon no nutria mas que afecto y cariño fraternal por su prima,aunque si era bien sabido que la joven sentía más que eso por él.

-Sea como sea,no es modo de tratar a la gente mamá. Jasen no tiene ninguna oportunidad conmigo y él lo sabe...Fui honesta desde un principio ,si no lo acepta es su problema no el mio...no el de Jon.

-Le has lavado el cerebro con una de tus artimañas ,verdad!??- Gritó la mujer histérica...

-Qué dices!! gritó también la joven..

-Paren las dos-gritó más fuerte el joven hombre. -Esto se acaba aquí.....entiendo tu lamento tía....No me disculpo porque no he hecho ni dicho nada para ofender a tu niño adorado......Tú...Sansa,gracias por tu apoyo,pero tienes que respetar a tu madre....... Ahora ,si me disculpan ....

Dicho eso,Jon se marchó directamente a su habitación. Se sintió abrumado;Porque el gillipollas de su primo tenía tanto placer en ponerlo en esas situaciones.Que ganaba él con eso si nunca estaba presente cuando su tía lo reprendía por cualquier tontería . Cerró la puerta a llave,se desnudo y se metió debajo de la ducha esperando encontrar un poco de calma.

* *

El salón reflejaba en modo descarado lo alto que la famila Stark de Winterfell está en la escala social.Desde Las preciosas vajillas,los cubiertos de plata y copas de cristal,los refinados manteles grises de seda y rosas blancas dentro refinados floreros de jade rellamando los colores que distintivos la noble y antigua casa y mostrando que podían ofrecer lo mejor de lo mejor. El banquete que se estaba por celebrar era en honor al patriarca,Ned Stark no estaba contento con todo ese derroche y Fanfarronería innecesario.Para él la jornada apenas pasada hubiese sido más que suficiente.Un almuerzo al abierto,en el parque de los Dioses, rodeado de toda su familia,Eso era todo lo que el necesitaba el dia de su cumpleaños.Simple y discreto.Como él,pero su esposa Cat había hecho todo de cabeza propia,como siempre,para variar y sin darse cuenta se había encontrado en medio de una reunión con un chef discutiendo un extraño menù.

Aveces se preguntaba si siempre fue era tan fácil de carácter o simplemente se estaba volviendo viejo,llego a la conclusión que simplemente se había vuelto ocioso y no tenia ganas de discutir con nadie,mucho menos con su esposa. Ese era uno de secretos menos guardos para llevar un buen matrimonio,pensó .Aunque,habían veces que era inevitable chocar con ella y su carácter irracional.Aveces le parecía no reconocerla.

-Vamos amor.....Los invitados están llegando y nosotros todavía preparándonos....vamos a pasar por malos anfitriones.

-Si empiezan a darnos por “pésimos anfitriones”a nosotros,ahora los demás que son..cantineros..... Los chicos se estarán ocupando de eso,no te preocupes.

-No es gracioso.....Si,los chicos están en eso.....Espero que tu sobrino sepa comportarse esta noche,no quiero pasar por la misma experiencia del año pasado.

-Jasen fue el que empezó,y lo sabes bien Cat.....tu misma vistes y oíste,no puedes negar y darle la culpa a Jon como sueles hacerlo.

-No no lo culpare,pero como te había dicho y sigo de la idea,el no tendría que estar presente a estos eventos.....es inapropiado y..

-Es mi sobrino,nuestro sobrino....en el momento que nos casamos tomaste mis afectos y defectos, acaso no te acuerdas de ese detalle?!.........No te atrevas a excluir de los eventos familiares, ni a ponerlo en mala luz, es el hijo de mi hermano,Ya es suficiente que lo trates mal y sin control. Crees que no se que lo sigues haciendo a cuando no estoy en casa?..y no,no fue Jon a quejarse,fueron tus hijos...los que pariste.

Catelyn miró horrorizada a su marido,otra vez las sombras de su hermano y sobrino ofuscaban la armonía de su familia.Maldito el día en que acepto acoger a Jon Stark en su hogar,maldito el día que acepto adoptarlo junto a su esposo y darle amor y cuidado.....ese chico como su padre no daban honor a su apellido,ese chico no supo mantener su amor y no pareció su cuidado y dedicación...no...el no....Pero Jasen si...El pequeño y enfermizo hijo de su difunta mejor amiga Aliana Blackwood. Una pobre mujer que cayo en un matrimonio sin amor con un hombre violento y posesivo que la arrastro a un atroz final. Jasen era la imagen viva de su madre,Cabello oscuro,ojos verdes,piel blanca como la leche y esa sonrisa querubín..poseía un animo bondadoso y pacifico,propio como su amiga perdida.Era el hijo que siempre quiso tener.No que no amara a su hijo natural,Pero quizás como uno no puede elegir padres tampoco puede elegir a los hijos ....Amamos a quien amamos.

Salio de su encanto y respondió secamente un -' _Como quieras_ ' -se dirigió escaleras abajo dejando atrás a su esposo.

Como había imaginado,dos de los hijos verdaderos del matrimonio Stark estaban recibiendo a los invitados. Sansa y Brandon Stark vestidos adecuadamente elegidos y regios como comandaba el evento. Catelyn observo a sus hijos se dirigió hacia ellos orgullosa de los resultados de su rígida disciplina.Cuando finalmente Ned se unió a ella los jóvenes fueron liberados de la tarea,pero la matriarca estaba inquieta,estudio el salón,individuando a su otros hijos,algunas caras conocidas...vio a su hija menor Arya conversando con el hijo de un magnate de la energía eléctrica. Vio a Bran unirse a su primo bastardo y otros jóvenes. Vio a Sansa hablar con su tía Lyanna,Vio a Robb junto a sus suegros y esposa hablando con otras personas...Pero no vio a Jasen!...la preocupación la invadió .quizás si Jon hizo otra de sus fechorías y lo hizo sentir inadecuado...quizás si... mientras su mente viaja y formulaba todas las peores hipótesis,su niño adorado hacia su entrada en el salón,impecable y con el portamento de un caballero en su traje negro acompañado de una esplendida dama.Ella hubiera preferido que esa dama en cuestión sea la necia de su hija Sansa y no la hija de un hombre en ruina.hizo su mejor intento para esconder su disgusto,Jasen la había advertido que su compañera a la cena seria la hermosa Jenny Westerling,un modo desesperado para hacer ver a la Ingrata de Sansa que ella no era su única opción y quien sabe,darle celos. Cat aprobó tal infantil plan,nunca podría decirle que era ridículo,lo dejaría hacer si el era contento con eso.

Ned ya estaba cansado y fastidiado,continuaba a ver su reloj de bolsillo,la hora de la dichosa y costosa cena parecía no llegar nunca,no veía la hora de sentarse a la mesa y probar ese suculenta carne a la Napoleón,pero la mala suerte lo perseguía,su Hija Arya había desaparecido y su nuera Margary tuvo malestar.Respiro hondo y con resignación se unió a un grupo de viejos amigos.Noto que su esposa estaba por enloquecer buscando a su hija menor.Noto como Bran comenzaba al igual que el a controlar nerviosamente el reloj sobre su pulso.Noto como Robb junto a una camarera subían las escaleras.Noto como Sansa miraba y conversaba encantada a Jon quien noto que su tío lo estaba observando.

-Señor- llamo una camarera.- Acaba de llegar una persona.....busca a la niña Arya....dice que ha venido desde muy lejos y esta de paso.

Ned miro a la mujer distraído.-Dijo su nombre?-pregunto

La camarera asintió y respondió.-Daenerys Targaryen-.

**Author's Note:**

> 🙋🏻♀️ Hello a todos....
> 
> Suplicó piedad de antemano por lo que sea. Amo las novelas románticas clásicas saca moco,complicadas hasta la médula y con finales no muy felices. Amo lo clásico Jonerys y todo lo que se puede hacer con esos dos🤗 .
> 
> Naturalmente a la gran escritora C. Bravo Adams,es una de mis ideales como autora. 
> 
> La línea argumental sigue por mayor parte la historia original y las características de los personajes cambian evidentemente de forma drástica. Este primer capitulo es una especie de prologo y lo deje lo mas parecido posible al primer capitulo del romance original.De aquí en adelante sera mar refrito con muchas salsas sin alejarme de lo que es el corazón de la historia.Que no sera muy larga,por lo que algunos personajes y cosas cancelare o cambare o veré que hacer..!!
> 
> Quiero precisar que esto es un pasatiempo,no entiendo plagiar nada,copiar nada, solo usar partes originales,mezclar historias,aprender quizás de como se estructura,esto es un ejercicio para mi.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten y perdonen mis faltas ortográficas. No he abandonado las otras historias,están en fase de revisión.
> 
> Con esto..les deseo tantas lindas cosas y disfruten de ese disparo!
> 
> Enjoy 


End file.
